Moss and Shadowstar's Army
This is the page for the army of cats that is under the control of Shadowstar and Moss. -Earthie Leader: '''Moss (played by Earthsong) '''Age: '''50 moons '''Mate: '''N/A '''History: She is the sister of Earthsong and Brambleleaf. She believes that they are traitors because they ran away when they were kits when they were being attacked by a wolf. She seeks revenge on the clans because of her siblings. Apperance: 'She is a light gray she-cat with pale brown spots and rainbow eyes. She is very fluffy and has many scars. '''Leader: '''Shadowstar (played by Fox_Fighter) '''Age: ' '''Mate: '''Frostbite '''History: Appearance: Second in Command: '''Feather (played by Earthsong) '''Age: '''25 Moons '''Mate: '''N/A '''History: '''She is the Daughter of Moss. She is trying to destroy the clans along with her mother and nieces. Her sisters are Element (played by Fox_Fighter) and Stormscar. The only clan cat she wants to protect is Forestslash of Sunclan (Played by Sparkygirl). Forestslash is her only friend, and the only cat that she doesn't act cold towards. '''Appearance: '''She is a silver she-cat with a gray chest, tail, ears and bangs. Her ears, tail, paws, and tail are tipped with black. She has rainbow eyes. '''Second in Command: Thundershock (played by Pokemaster12) Age: '''14 moons '''Mate: '''no one '''History: '''Thundershock was a member of Midnightclan, but when he found out his Grandfather was Shadowstar, he pledged his alliegence to his kin. Being the eldest, he is Second in Command under Shadowstar. '''Appearance: '''Golden tabby tom with dark golden stripes, two light golden lightning-shaped stripes on both cheeks, black forepaws and black eartips. golden and red marble eyes. Second in Command: Death (played by Earthsong) '''Age: '''7 moons '''Mate: '''N/A '''History: '''She is the daughter of Stormscar and Thornstar, and sister or Torture, Riverpaw, and Moonpaw. She was born in Lionclan, but quickly left to join Feather. '''Appearance: '''She is a white she-cat with pale brown patches and dark brown stripes. She has rainbow eyes Second in Command: Torture (Played by Fox_fighter) '''Age: '''7 moons '''Mate: '''N/A '''History: Appearance: ''' '''Second-in-Command: '''Briartooth (played by Composer) Age: 13 Mate: none History: A sullen, and powerful tom. He's not friendly and will attack you if he feels like it. Appearance: muscular silver-and-white tabby tom with frost-blue eyes. '''Second-in-Command: '''Goldenfire (played by Spottedfire550) '''Age: Mate: History: Appearance: Second-in-Command: Nightshadow (played by Fox_fighter) Age: Mate: Danwfeather? History: Appearance: smoky-almost black gray tabby tom with emerald-green eyes '''Minion: '''Stalker (Played by Arcanine4535) '''Age: '''16 moons '''Mate: '''Mythia (A rouge) '''History: '''Was born in camp of Moss's army. (Parents unknown) along with his evil twin sister, Plotter. He later on met his mate, Mythia, a rouge, when he was hunting. Later, she gave birth to 5 kits, Dark, Mist, Flash, Flare, and Blindlight. All who serve as minions in the army. Blindlight is a spy stationed in MidnightClan camp, Flare (Called Flaresun) spies in DarkClan, Flash (Called Flashlight XD) spies in LionClan, Mist is also spying in MidnightClan because of growing population and is called Mistpool. She steals food from the fresh kill pile everyday. Stalker is very proud of his kits and gives them rewards every now and them. Mistpool and Stalker hate Goldenfire because they think he's too lazy and dumb. '''Appearance: '''Pure Black tom.